


Пасьянс

by donemon



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack, Drabble
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donemon/pseuds/donemon
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Tanaka Koki
Kudos: 1





	Пасьянс

\- Я поменяю расклад, можно? - утвердительно просит Коки и тянет руку к колодам, не дожидаясь ответа. Он уже не в первый и даже не в пятый раз меняет расклад, и ни разу не дождался ни разрешения на это мутное дело, ни наказания за своеволие. За столом он сидит один и уже давно бросил попытки хотя бы на слух определить наличие в своем пространстве соседей.

Карты шелестят, разлетаясь веером, укладываются в хаотичные с виду, но подчиненные неким законам стопочки. Последние шесть разворачиваются рубашками вниз. Расклад на две масти кажется простым, но Коки морщится, кусает губы. Что-то ему не дает покоя.

Семерка пик лежит рядом с бубновой шестеркой.

"...день, когда Коки опаздывал на урок. Бежал, как угорелый, и сам не заметил, как налетел на щуплого некрасивого пацаненка с огромными, как ручки у рисоварки, ушами. Тот заморгал испуганно и обиженно, сжал кулаки..."

...а за ними - десятка, валет, король и джокер. Все черные. Не пойдет.

\- Я меняю расклад, - предупреждает Коки, и вновь над застеленным зеленым сукном столом взлетает карточный веер.

Девятка бубен и пиковая десятка разделены рубашкой неизвестной карты.

"...никогда еще не было так страшно. Коки уже сто раз проклял эти проклятые креветки - будто мать не могла приготовить на обед что-нибудь попроще, вроде риса с яйцом! Террорист стоял спиной к кассе, лицом к двери и что-то яростно нашептывал в отобранную у охранника рацию. Со своего места он не мог видеть, как чьи-то дрожащие пальцы тянутся к кнопке вызова полиции. Коки чуть вытянул шею, выглядывая из-за прилавка, и столкнулся взглядом с темными глазами незнакомого парнишки..."

Если ее удастся выкинуть во время первого круга, то пасьянс может и сложиться. А если нет?

"...по полу неприятно скрипнул металлическими ножками случайно задетый локтем стул. Грабитель развернулся мгновенно, и дуло..."

Нет уж.

\- Меняю расклад, - буднично повторяет Коки. Пережидает карточную вакханалию, устало устраивает подбородок на сложенных на столе руках, разглядывая раскрытые ходы.  
Две дамы, красная и черная, стоят рядом.

"...как это ни удивительно, попали в одну группу. Правда, оба надеялись на дуэт, но и так тоже неплохо - ведь солисты, а не какая-нибудь подтанцовка. Коки улыбнулся и предложил отпраздновать. Карманных денег у него было не так уж много, но на рамен должно было хватить..."

Коки сжимает зубы, царапает ногтем щеку. У него какое-то неприятное предчувствие, и следующие карты его только подтверждают.

"...крика зазвенел стоящий на столе графин с водой. Коки молча захлопнул телефон и вышел из кабинета. Приказы вышестоящих не обсждаются, особенно после таких промахов. Куда там сказали, в Америку? Да хоть в Австрию. Коки давно мечтал повидать мир..."

Безнадежно, расклад из "потенциально невозможных". Коки ерошит себе волосы, грызет ноготь, вздыхает. Поясница уже затекла от долгого сидения на месте.

\- Меняю.

Карты со скоростью выпущенных из коробки фейерверков взлетают над столом, кружатся в сумасшедшем танце, пикируют вниз. Коки даже жмурится, чтобы какая-нибудь ненароком не влетела ему в глаз. Когда он решается посмотреть, шесть открытых карт лежат в окружении ровных безликих стопочек.

Восьмерка пик - две рубашки - семерка бубнов. Одна помеха - еще куда ни шло...

"...недоуменно и даже с некоторым презрением поглядывал на этого пацаненка, не способного даже постоять за себя в споре. Чуть что - краснеет, смотрит в пол и извиняется, как девочка! Нет, Коки бы, может, и рискнул завязать с ним знакомство, но он не любит быть на вторых ролях. А первая, похоже, прочно занята..."

Даже если с ней удастся справиться, как быть со второй?

"...простить предательства. Умом он понимал, что дебютами управляет начальство, что никто из них, пешек, ничего не решает, что несчастный дебютант, в конце концов, ничего им и конкретно Коки не обещал, но обидно было все равно. Наверное, никогда больше они не..."

\- Это не пасьянс, а какая-то дьявольская арифметика, - стонет Коки, роняя голову на стол. - Раз за разом все хуже и хуже. Но если представить, только на минутку представить, что эти две "рубашки" я уберу, то...

На самом краю расклада соблазнительно подмигивают бубновый король, в этой колоде почему-то очень похожий на портрет кардинала Ришелье, и черный джокер. Разве что глумливые улыбки соизволили спрятать за веерами.

\- Ладно, я играю, - решается Коки. Он не знает, отчего именно этот расклад кажется ему самым перспективным.

\- А я имею право поменять карты? - растерянно спрашивает Камэ, когда последняя укладывается перед ним рубашкой вниз.

Ему, конечно же, никто не отвечает.


End file.
